An Angel's Sin
by Butterfly Ichihara
Summary: Sweet Devil! Canada x Angel! Italy. Matthew captures his prized possession, an angel named Feliciano. Mattie brings him into the Netherworld to run an errand. AU, Human names used, and explicit yaoi. Please Read and Review!
1. Mysterious Heat

**A/N:** I wrote this story because, well because I wanted to! It's a Sweet Devil!Canada x Angel!Italy fic. Originally it was just going to be a PWP/ One shot, but now I want a plot. So after all this, I sincerely hope you guys enjoy this and please read and review! I love all of your support! Thank you!

* * *

"B-but Matthew!" Feliciano panicked -his large white wings folding up against his back- trying to protect himself from the embarrassment of Matthew's request. Matthew frowned. His long, thin devil tail –with a spade point at the end – glided smoothly up the young Italian angel's pale thigh to see how he reacted to the caresses.

"What is it, my pet?" Matthew said, smirking excitedly as the angel's face began to turn pink and his even breathing became light panting. Matthew placed his hands on his hips in thought. He had decided to clip only one side of Feliciano's wings, instead of harshly tearing out every feather to the bone. He had taken a liking to this beautiful, bronzed angel.

"I-i…I'm scared!" Feli cried out -crystal clear tears slowly dripping down his cheeks. Matthew raised an eyebrow, rapidly advancing to the angel's side. He snapped his fingers, and the leather cuffs around Feli's wrists and ankles snapped open. Feli fell a foot -from being suspended against the dull marble wall- into Matthew's waiting arms. Matthew's gentle, pink tongue licked Feli's beautiful tears away. He pulled the angel closer to his body, the tattered white robe rubbing against the sleek, almost silk fabric of Matthew's black suit.

"Don't be, mon ange~" Matthew had French Canadian blood running through his veins from his human life. Feliciano's face turned red as he clung to the extremely attractive, blonde haired, violet-eyed, black-horned and white-winged devil. "Remember, you belong only to me, and no one else, be it devil or angel may touch you!" He leaned down a bit, in order for his cool lips to meet the angel's soft ones.

Feliciano whimpered in worry and gasped when Matthew had lifted him up- supporting Feli's thighs with his leather-gloved hands. Feli immediately wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck, and wrapped his legs around Matthew's warm waist.

"A-ah~ Matthew~" Feli moaned gently when Matthews fingers had rubbed against his inner thighs, close to his smooth and half-hardened cock. Matthew's white wings –similar to a bat's – beat hard against the air to get to their destination on time. Even Satan wanted to keep things running smoothly. Feliciano hid his pink face in Matthew's rather long, soft, golden hair. He moaned quietly again into Matthew's hair, his cock hardening completely at the caresses.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Then I shall be able to claim what is rightfully mine~" Matthew chuckled deeply -his shiny black dress shoes clacking on the concrete floor- as he touched down carefully inside an room unknown to Feliciano.

Feliciano's wings twitched a bit, grateful that Matthew hadn't torn his feathers out. Suddenly, his body was overcome by an intense heat –not from his surroundings- but from his core. It rushed outwards from the pit of his stomach, collecting between his thighs. Feliciano clutched desperately at the demon's back, fearing he would fall from his embrace.

"M-Matthew!" Feliciano whimpered. "W-why am I feeling so...so hot suddenly?" He panted heavily, his lips brushing against Matthew's exposed neck. He moaned loudly, causing Matthew to blush a bit. Another heat wave had rolled over him.

"Oh~" Matthew sped up his leisurely walking pace. "Good~ I'll tell you when we're done running this little…errand." Matthew supported Feliciano with one arm as he used his free hand to push the narrow and heavy black door open. Above them, in a balcony, many pairs of red, blue, brown, green, black, and hazel eyes of humans and demons alike turned to stare at them.

Feli's breathing increased -not because of another heat wave- due to the crowd of roughly 300 to 600 demons watching them. He wrapped his arms tighter around Matthew's neck, terrified of letting go.

"Y-you never told me what was going on!" Feli panicked. Matthew frowned.


	2. The Sweet Love of a Angel

"I told you we're running an errand. But in answer to you, I'm going to take your virginity. It's very rare that even an angel still has their virginity. I'm taking it to prove you're mine and that no one else can have you." Matthew smiled kindly, turning his head to kiss Feliciano's cheek.

Feliciano blushed heavily -his already pink cheeks turning rose-red- as he thought back on all the times Matthew had spent with him. The devil had brought him very tasty meals, helped wash him in a bath every other night, and sometimes kissed him in sensitive places -leaving the angel worked up and panting.

Just the last few nights, Matthew had to secure Feliciano to the wall in leather cuffs so his bosses wouldn't think the angel was getting any special treatment. However, his bosses were very reluctant to let Feliciano keep his wings. They had settled that it was ok as long as Feli had one side of his wings clipped, leaving the angel unable to fly.

"Hello, Matevy." A snow-haired, red-eyed devil stepped before the strange pair. "What a beautiful angel you captured, da?" Matthew growled, ignoring the snide comment as he shoved the heavy-set devil out of his way. "That's not a very nice way to treat a comrade, da?"

"I'm not your comrade, Ivan." Matthew shot his meanest look at him, while Ivan just smiled -a menacing aura radiating from him. "And to you, all demons alike, this angel, Feliciano belongs to me! I will be marking him as my own in front of you, so none of you can ever touch him!" Matthew yelled fiercely into the huge crowd. Immediately they began to murmur and angry shouts were heard.

Feliciano clung to Matthew tighter, yelping and letting go as Matthew set him down on the edge of a cold, metal doctors table. Unexpectedly, Matthew leaned in and kissed Feli –gently at first- and they quickly increased into hot kisses full of passion and desire. Feli wrapped his arms around Matthew's neck, pulling him into an even deeper kiss.

Matthew smirked –ignoring the hoots and whistles from the watching crowd- and licked Feli's bottom lip, pushing his tongue deep inside the moist cavern. Abruptly, Matthew shoved Feli down on the cold table, attacking his sensitive neck with kisses and gentle bites. Feliciano moaned, and slid one of his hands under Matthew's jacket, pressing the sweet devil closer against him.

"A-ahn~ Matthew I want you s-so badly!" Feli moaned, his musical voice causing many of the demons to hiss in annoyance. He opened his hazel eyes briefly, only to see his long-time friends Elizabetia Hedevary and Kiku Honda in the crowd with cameras pointed to him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Matthew's tongue flicked one of his nipples teasingly, before continuing kissing down to Feliciano's inner thighs.

Feliciano gasped loudly, before moaning as Matthew's hot mouth engulfed his throbbing cock. The Canadian gazed up through his clear lenses and winked. Feli moaned, his breath coming even faster as Matthew sucked at the underside of his cock, using his hands to keep Feli's legs open.

"Ah, ah, o-oh DIO Matteo! Ahhhn!" Feliciano arched his back as Matthew poked his tongue teasingly into the slit at the tip of his cock. "Matthew, PLEASE! Oh dio mio, piu piu piu! More!" Feliciano's screams knocked out a handful of the demons, who were reeling in pain. His wings extended fully under him, giving him more room to writhe and scream in pleasure.

Matthew smirked, sucking harder, using his fingers to massage Feli's smooth scrotum. Feliciano's hands gripped the edges of the table as he arched his back again moaning loudly as he came, his pure white seed gushing into the sweet devil's awaiting mouth.

An angel's seed, no matter what gender, is the sweetest and most sought after liquid –besides an angels healing blood- in the Netherworld.

Feliciano moaned, sitting up to grab Matthew's arms and pull the Canadian on top of him. "M-Matthew…i…I love you." Feliciano smiled, kissing the shocked devil sweetly. Matthew groaned at the words, pressing his lips to Feli's very gently.

"I-i…this very unusual for a devil to be saying…but, uhm…Feliciano Vargas, I love you too." Matthew smiled, leaning down to lick the outer shell of the angel's ear and the soft skin of his neck under it. Feli heard the crowd gasp, and nearly roar with disappointment. He moaned again as Matthew sucked at his neck. Matthew's long black tail caressed the Italian's sensitive inner thighs, as he swiftly punctured two shallow holes with his fangs in Feli's neck.

"A-Ah! Ow! W-what was that f-f- mmmn!" Feli yelped and moaned as Matthew licked the blood away, kissing him deeply. Feli winced as his neck throbbed a bit. He soon forgot about that pain as Matthew's tongue snaked its way into Feli's hot mouth. Feliciano moaned, tangling his hands in Matthew's soft, blonde hair. He pulled gently at Matthew's curled, black horns. He hissed in pleasure, pressing his body hard –in all the right places- against the angel's wanting body.

Matthew's deep purple eyes locked with Feliciano's hazel ones, and he smirked –his hand tangling into Feli's short auburn hair- grinding his hips roughly against the angels. "A-ah~ il mio diavolo!" Feli pushed his hips up and tugged harder on Matthew's horns. Matthew sucked hard at the pale skin near the lightly bleeding puncture, creating a large red mark. He kissed and licked in the same spot, making the angel squirm and whimper in renewed need under him.

"Mon Ange~" Matthew kissed Feliciano once more, before sitting up and swiftly unzipping his black dress pants, pushing them –along with his matching black boxers- to his knees. Feliciano gasped and sat up –pushing himself halfway out from under the half-naked devil- nervously glancing to Matthew's long, hardened cock. "It's okay, you can touch me." Matthew smiled -gently taking Feli's hand in his- and placed it gently on his cock. Feli seemed to recoil the smallest bit, but relaxed his hand as Matthew kissed him gently, and lovingly.

"A-ah Matthew…I-I I've n-never touched anyone like this…l-let alone myself…" Feli's face reddened. He tried to pull his hand away, but Matthew patiently kept it in its place between his legs. Matthew smiled, and kissed Feli again.

"Don't worry, Feliciano. I'll teach you how." Matthew smirked as Feli quivered under him, moaning as a wave of heat suddenly overcame the young Italian. "Just do what I do." Matthew kissed Feliciano deeply, and slid his right hand between Feli's thighs. He poked his tongue into Feli's mouth and gripped Feliciano's hard cock gently in his hand. Feliciano moaned and instinctively clenched his hands, squeezing Matthew's cock briefly.

"A-ah, I'm sorry!" Feliciano was on the verge of tears. Matthew continued to tease him. Suddenly, the devil stopped. "W-what?" Feliciano whimpered, shaking a bit under Matthew. Matthew reached down between his thighs and squeezed Feliciano's hand around himself and begun to move it, leaving a flustered and curious Feliciano staring at him.

"A-ah, D-do it like that." Matthew's breathing began to increase slowly as the warm heat of pleasure accelerated through his body. Feliciano boldly leant up and kissed Matthew gently, squeezing his hand and beginning to move it on his own. Matthew moaned gently in response, tangling his hands into the Italian's soft hair. Feliciano pumped faster, sensing that he was doing a good job.

"Good?" Feli panted, nearing his climax. Matthew suddenly grabbed Feliciano's hand and pushed it away from his cock. He pushed Feliciano down on the table and pinned both of Feli's hands above his head with one hand. Feli gasped, the question he had melting away from his lips as Matthew flicked his thumb over the slit in his cock, rubbing it. Feli squirmed and moaned in pleasure as Matthew pumped faster, bringing the Italian to the edge of his control.

"Oh, I think it's more than just _good_, eh?" Matthew nibbled on Feli's ear, rubbing the angel's sensitive, and wet tip faster, causing Feliciano to jerk and moan loudly in pleasure under the devil.

"Ohhh~ Ma-Matthew~ I'm a-ahhhhhn~" Feli's body tensed and then he gave one final jerk, his hot seed gushing into Matthew's hand and onto himself. Feliciano lay on the table panting, saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth. His body jerked again from the immense pleasure still in his veins.

Matthew smiled, bringing his lips to sweetly meet the angel's in a very gentle kiss. Feli moaned as Matthew's tail wrapped around his limp cock and slowly coaxed it back to life. Matthew pressed three of his long fingers to Feliciano's bottom lip, tapping them to capture his attention. Feliciano's eyes were glazed over –nearly a dark brown- from the immense pleasure he had been receiving. The angel opened his mouth, wetting and sucking on Matthew's fingers.

* * *

**A/N:** You know where this is going ;) I decided to split this up into different chapters to leave people hanging a bit, and to see if anyone likes this story and whatnot! PLEASE Review! It helps to know that others really do enjoy what I write!


	3. Consequences

**A/N:** Whoa i thought i posted this already! looks like you guys'll be getting a special treat soon! ;) Please review!

* * *

When Matthew felt that his fingers were lubricated enough, he propped up Feliciano's legs on his shoulders, giving him enough room to slide his fingers against Feliciano's tight, puckered hole. Feliciano gasped as Matthew's finger slipped into him with some difficulty.

"_Fuck, _you're so_ tight! _I know I'm going to enjoy this for sure~" Matthew nearly moaned. He pushed his finger in to his last knuckle. When he wiggled his finger around, Feli moaned at the oddly arousing feeling. Matthew's tail was still wrapped around Feli's cock, constantly teasing it. Once Matthew felt that Feli was ready for it, he added a second finger.

"Ma-Matthew, it h-hurts!" Feli whimpered -squirming as Matthew wiggled his middle finger in slowly. Feliciano quivered under the devil, panting due to the pain sharply shooting through his body. Matthew smirked, scissoring his fingers to stretch the angel out more. He pushed a third and final finger into Feliciano, causing the Angel to whimper loudly in pain.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better soon. Especially once I'm fucking you~" Matthew teased, concentrating on stretching Feli so he felt little-to-no pain. Normally there would be no exception…but Matthew wanted this angel. He felt careful and dare he say loving, towards Feliciano. Feliciano moaned as Matthews middle finger wiggled against his prostate. "Well I think you're ready now~" Matthew smirked. Feliciano moaned at the sudden loss of Matthews long, pleasurable fingers.

"R-ready?" Feliciano blushed as he lay back down on the cold table, quivering with nervousness and excitement. Matthew smiled, gazing at Feliciano as he stretched over Feli's body to kiss him. Matthew's crotch rubbed against Feliciano's perky ass, causing him to moan into Matthews kiss. "M-Matthew, I d-didn't know you were so excited!" Feli blushed, and his breath escaped him as Matthew began to grind himself against the aroused Italiangainst him.

"Oh I'm more than just excited~" Matthew smirked, and kissed Feliciano once more before he motioned between his legs. Feliciano saw Matthew's hard cock again, dripping with precum. He blushed furiously, covering his mouth in embarrassment. "See?" Matthew pulled Feli's thighs to his own, his hard cock rubbing against Feliciano's entrance. Feli moaned in response.

"M-Matthew, i-I need you! Ho bisogno di te~" Feli gasped and moaned as Matthew pushed the head of his long cock past the first ring of muscle, gasping. Feli quivered, and so did his muscles, sending small tremors up into Matthew. The devil pushed himself into his hilt, hissing at the extreme tightness of the angel. Feliciano moaned, his muscles quivering more as he was filled, his muscles stretching out. Feliciano's wings quivered too still spread out under him.

Matthew gripped Feliciano's thin hips and unexpectedly thrust himself deeper into Feli. He pulled out and thrust in again as hard as he could, causing Feliciano's breath to be knocked out of him. Feliciano gasped suddenly, moaning loudly as Matthew hoisted his legs onto his shoulders again, thrusting in at a new angle. The head of Matthew's cock was already pushing against and stimulating Feli's sensitive prostate. Feli scrambled to grip the table before he slipped off due to the jolting movements. He gripped the sides hard, his knuckles turning white.

Matthew bit his lips to keep his moans from escaping. Feliciano moaned uncontrollably from the pleasure nearly overloading his body. His wings were pinned uncomfortably under him. Matthew's tail wound itself around one of Feli's legs to keep it from whipping around in pleasure.

"_Fuck~_ your body is amazing~" Matthew moaned out, thrusting harder and faster into Feli. The heat was beginning to pool and rise in his lower stomach. "_Too soon, I have to fucking hold on. But _fuck_, he's so tight~ Much tighter then I imagined!"_ Matthew moaned again, those thoughts echoing in his mind. Feliciano was nearly his! Feli gripped the table, moaning even louder as Matthew continually rammed into Feli's prostate.

"A-ahhhn~ Dio Mio!" Feli gasped and moaned, close to coming already. His inner muscles quivered and he arched his back again as Matthew's thrusts pushed him dangerously close to the edge. His muscles were bringing Matthew to a quick release too. "Matthew! Ahn~" Feli gasped out. "I'm s-so close!" Feli gave one final cry -a musical scream- as all his muscles trembled and contracted as he came, his hot cum splattering on his chest and a bit on Matthews black tail coat. "M-Matthew!" He moaned out as Matthew came deep inside him, the devil moaning equally as loud.

Matthew panted for a moment, his arms shaking as the pleasure pulsed through his body. He leaned down to kiss the panting, sexy, beautiful angel. "F-Feliciano?" Matthew kissed Feli again. He lay against the angel, careful to not squish him.

"S-si?" The angel became nervous again, suddenly aware of everyone watching them again. He quivered, this time in fear. Matthew propped himself up on his right arm –avoiding resting on Feli's wing- and ran his left hand through Feliciano's incredibly soft hair. Matthew sighed happily, his face showing utter content and happiness.

"Feliciano Vargas, I love you." Matthew smirked, kissing Feli; whose face became even redder. He smiled as Matthew kissed him, hugging him tightly. Feli giggled quietly. He couldn't stop smiling!

"Matthew! You're serious, right?" Feli smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness, along with just-forming tears.

Matthew smirked, gazing into Feli's hazel eyes as he let the suspense eat at Feli for a moment. He did feel bad right away though, as this was nothing to joke about. "Yes, Feliciano. I love _you._ No one. and nothing else. Only you." Matthew smiled, letting the tenderness show in his eyes for a moment. The Devils and humans roared in anger even louder than before. Matthew panicked inside, and pressed his lips passionately to Feliciano's.

Matthew sat up, quickly hopping off the table and pulling his pants up and fastening them. Maybe right after he just had mind-blowingly awesome sex wasn't the time to let everyone hear that. Suddenly, ice ran through his veins as he realized Feliciano and himself were in severe danger.

"Feliciano, we need to leave now." Matthew mumbled. "Keep quiet." Feliciano opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. The entire room temperature soared to nearly unbearable heights as everyone watching became angered.

They were about to be thrown out of Heaven and Hell.

* * *

**A/N:** I was going to stop after they had sex and everything was going to be fluffy, but I wanted something more. Angst! I'm changing up my style~ enjoy!


	4. Devil's Are Dangerous

Matthew and Feliciano were about to be thrown out from Hell and Heaven.

The room was in utter anarchy. The tension was thicker and hotter than the core of the Earth. Matthew felt that the entire room could explode any second. Feliciano broke out in a cold sweat. He was panicking. They both were.

Matthew grabbed Feliciano, throwing him over his shoulders. They made a dash for the door, but Ivan was blocking it. Matthew swung his right arm, hitting Ivan in the face. The Russian man growled and threw a punch back, but it missed Matthew and hit Feli's side. Feliciano yelped, the air rushing from him. Matthew sprung forward, adrenaline and anger rushing through his body at an incredible speed. He punched Ivan even harder than before, knocking the devil to the ground.

He raced for the door, shoving it open and running out into the hallway. Suddenly, the dark hallway was filled with red lights and screaming sirens. Matthew ran as fast as he could, propelling himself forward with strong flaps of his large wings.

"Matthew, I'm s-so scared!" Feliciano cried, shaking a bit. Matthew continued to run. He shifted Feliciano so the angel was now in his arms. The sirens screamed, echoing down the hallway. Matthew cringed. He heard a muffled noise, hidden under the sound of the sirens. He concentrated his hearing, and distinguished the noises as voices. Matthew kissed Feliciano deeply, hugging him to his chest.

"Feliciano, I love you so much, and I mean it too! Please remember no matter what happens I will _always_find my way back to you." Matthew smiled sadly, on the verge of tears. Adrenaline was fading from his veins, but he pushed on. They had to get out of this building as soon as possible and escape to the river. He turned the last corner leading to the exit, only to be stopped by Alfred and a few of his demon friends.

Matthew gasped, turning on his heels to run in the direction he just came. He ran towards the approaching mob, sprinting down another dark hallway filled with flashing red lights. Alfred ran down the corridor after the couple, dead-set on not letting them escape. Matthew was a good 15 feet ahead of the ice-blue eyed demon. He slid into another smaller hallway, this time with no lights or sirens. He had no idea where he was going; they were too deep into the building.

Feliciano surprisingly kept quiet, crying into Matthew's neck, clinging for dear life. Matthew panted, slumping down on the cold concrete floor in the corner of the dead end he ran into. He held Feliciano tightly against him, sobbing.

"Matthew, are we g-going to d-die?" Feliciano's voice was hoarse. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his eyes dulled with sadness and anxiety. He shook in Matthews arms, pressing himself closer. Neither knew what was awaiting them. Matthew kissed Feliciano's forehead, running his left hand through Feli's hair. With the other hand, he held Feli close to him. Matthew kissed down to Feli's lips, pressing their lips together softly and lovingly.

"I-I don't know." Matthew kissed Feliciano deeply, hearing approaching footsteps. "I love you forever." Matthew whispered before crushing Feliciano's lips and body to his own. Feliciano shook even harder, sobbing.

"I love you too, Matthew! Forever!" Feliciano attempted a smile, and hugged Matthew with all his might. They gasped as the footsteps finally neared them.

"See? I knew I'd find you." Alfred smiled wickedly. He sure would be pampered and loved in the Netherworld for capturing a traitor and an angel. "I recommend you come with me, and I'll spare your life. Or I'll shoot you dead right here." Alfred pointed his gun at the couple. Matthew narrowed his eyes and stood up at the same time as Feli. He kept the angel pressed tightly to him, protecting him.

"We'll come." Matthew deadpanned. Matthew and Feli were followed by Alfred's demon friends. Matthew would have fought back, if Feliciano was not at risk. Feli clung to Matthew and cried, whispering sweet words into his ear. They reluctantly followed Alfred back to the very room they had escaped from. Matthew was extremely worried. An angel and devil may be punished in any way considered by the 'authorities' of that world. Alfred stopped to talk with Ivan. Ivan met Matthews glare and smirked. The alarm was shut off once Matthew and Feli were found and detained.

"Let me have him, Matthew." Alfred smirked and pulled on Feliciano's waist. Feliciano yelped, gripping Matthew's waist with all his strength. "Fuck, come on Feliciano! I want to play with you~" Alfred whispered in Feliciano's ear, licking the outer shell. Feliciano gasped and his grip loosened the slightest bit. Ivan ran up behind Matthew and began pulling his waist.

"No! Let me go! Matthew!" Feli shrieked, throwing his head back and head-butting Alfred. It caused the Black-haired demon to let go for a second. Alfred growled, his hands wrapping around Feliciano's waist, pulling him even harder. Alfred and Ivan had successfully torn the two away from each other. So much was occurring, Matthew could barely concentrate. Feliciano screamed, but Alfred's grip on the angel remained strong. "Let me go! Matthew help me!" Feli kicked and shouted with all his might, nearly breaking free of Alfred's hold. To Matthew, Feli's voice and the noises around him began to sound muffled.

Feli froze as Alfred's fangs grazed his bruised neck. Matthew was being restrained by Ivan and a few other demons. Alfred ran his tongue along Feli's neck, sucking on the bites from Matthew. One arm was wrapped around Feliciano's chest, and the other was rubbing his inner thighs. Feli began to kick and squirm in protest.

"Let him go, you fucking asshole!" Matthew snapped out of his momentary trance, kicking his feet and thrashing wildly, but the demons held him in place. Matthew managed to kick one of them in the face. Matthew growled and kicked more, but was overcome by fatigue. He stood there in the huge room panting. Alfred smirked and continued kissing and teasing Feliciano, staring purposely at Matthew.

"Oh this is too much fun, I think he'll be mine now~" Alfred smirked and slid his hand along Feli's hips, down to run his fingers along his limp cock. Feli bit back a moan and squirmed in extreme discomfort. He didn't love this demon, and struggled to stop Alfred from touching him.

"N-no! Stop! Please stop!" Feli cried out, thrashing about with a sudden burst of adrenaline. He freed one of his arms, reaching out towards Matthew. The sight of his brother assaulting and almost raping his lover shattered Matthew's heart. Alfred growled with irritation, grabbing Feliciano's soft cock and teasing it, causing it to very slowly harden. Feli was fighting the pleasure the entire time. He didn't want this demon touching him in any way! He belonged to Matthew!

Ivan and the other demons had Matthew pushed against a wall. Ivan smirked and snapped his fingers. The leather restraints slid out of the wall, wrapping and securing themselves twice around Matthew's legs and wrists. Matthew struggled against them, needing to reach Feli and help him. Matthew yelled for Alfred to stop, but there was nothing else he could do.

Alfred turned himself and Feliciano to face Matthew. Feli bit his lip, attempting to muffle the unwanted moans. Alfred kissed and nipped Feliciano's ear, pumping his hard cock with his dry hand. Feliciano squirmed, his face turning an even deeper red from lack of oxygen. Feliciano inhaled –taking in as much oxygen as his lungs would allow- and screamed with all his might. Alfred released Feli and fell to the floor, clutching his head. Many other demons had the same reactions.

Matthew hissed under his breath, biting his lip. His sharp fangs finally broke the tender skin, causing blood to drip from his lips. Feliciano staggered towards Matthew, breathing deeply. Feli tenderly hugged Matthew's waist.

"I love you Matthew, always." Feli smiled and leaned up on his tip-toes to kiss Matthew's bleeding lips. He licked the blood from them. Matthew began to cry again, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Matthew, don't cry!" Feli reached up to wipe the tears away. He began to cry himself. Matthew opened his mouth to warn Feli that Alfred was behind him but he was too late.

* * *

Sorry this is so late! God i just suck at remembering what i update! Sorry about that! Please read and review!


	5. Punishment

Alfred wrapped his arms around Feliciano's torso, driving a knife into his stomach. The look on Feliciano's face as Alfred stabbed him multiple times was indescribable. Matthew was unable to stop Alfred, and it drove him crazy. He watched his love begin to die right in front of him. He couldn't do a thing as he screamed and cried and thrashed violently against his restraints. The leather held fast, keeping him pinned to the wall.

Feliciano whimpered, not wanting to torture Matthew with his pain. Alfred slowly removed the now-crimson blade, and drove it twice more into Feli's stomach. He knew the wounds would heal within a few hours. Alfred turned the sobbing Feliciano around, and shoved him against the wall, about 10 feet from Matthew. He snapped and the leather straps restrained the angel. Alfred reached under Feli's back to push his wings out. Feli fought him and tried to keep them tucked in under him.

"I wouldn't try to resist if I were you~" Alfred resumed his attack on Feli's cock, kneeling down and taking it into his whole mouth. Feliciano gasped, but then bit his lips to keep his unwanted moans from escaping. He panted hard from the pain of the wounds. He had adrenaline running through him, causing his wounds to begin to heal faster than expected.

"M-Matthew, i-I love y-you." Feli moaned out in Matthews's direction. More tears flowed down his pink cheeks. His lip was nearly split and bloodied from his teeth. "Never f-forget it!" Feli sobbed. His breath caught as Alfred's tongue continued to tease him. The stab wounds stained the dirty white of his tunic a deep red.

"Feliciano, I love y-you too! I'll never forget it!" Matthew sobbed openly. Ivan walked up to him, and Matthew's attention was directed away from the angel. Ivan laughed. In a flash, he had a knife slicing through the membrane of Matthews white wings. Red blood stained the white of his wings, and smeared on the gray walls as Matthew screamed in pain and fought to keep his wings pulled in and protected.

Alfred pumped Feli's cock and sucked on it, trying to get him to come. Feli whimpered loudly, holding back his release with every nerve and muscle in his body. His stomach muscles cramped from the gashes. "I-I c-can't h-hold back!" Feli shuddered and bit his lip hard as he came, breaking the skin. Alfred licked and sucked up the mess. Feli licked his bloody lips, panting from his unwanted release. He did not moan, only shuddered.

Matthew was deeply surprised that Feli was able to hold back and barely make a noise when he came. Feli let silent tears run down his cheeks. Alfred frowned; Feliciano's reaction was not what he wanted. Ivan smirked, completely shredding the right side of Matthew's wings. Matthew bit his lips, his fangs digging into the broken skin, creating an overwhelming feeling of pain that shot through his body.

Feli's eyes remained dull, cast down to the floor. He was almost broken.

"Oh there's nothing to cry about, yet~" Alfred pushed Feliciano's head to the side, sucking on the severely bruised skin. He opened his mouth wide -fangs glistening- as he prepared to bite down into Feli's skin. Suddenly, a loud grunt was heard; Matthew's right arm was free. Ivan panicked. He pulled an emergency blade from his coat and laughed; driving his knife into Matthew's hand. Matthew countered, pushing his and towards Ivan in defense, causing it to push deeper than intended. Matthew growled, tearing the knife out with his teeth. Adrenaline ran through his body again, energizing the determined devil.

Matthew gripped the knife in his free hand, pushing it under the double restraints and ripping them open. He leaned down and ripped the ankle straps open, stumbling from the wall. "Feliciano!" Matthew yelled, running towards Feliciano, who was screaming his name.

Abruptly Matthew was kicked to the floor, the air rushing out of his lungs from the harsh impact. He scrambled to his hands and knees, only to be met with a heavy boot on his back.

"Oh no you don't _comrade._" Ivan laughed, his foot pressing between Matthew's wing bones. The Russian continued to laugh and grabbed Matthew's shredded wings, pulling them straight from the sockets with all his might. Matthew could hear the tendons and ligaments tearing from his back. For a second, he felt nothing. Pure white flashed in his eyes. He inhaled, the heavy, sharp feeling of unimaginable pain weighing down on him. The blood soaked the back of his tailcoat, seeping down to his chest. The broken Devil lay on the ground, panting and writhing in pain. The smell of the fresh blood grew heavy in the large room.

"Matthew!" Feliciano screamed. He saw black dots cloud his vision, but his normal sight returned as Alfred snapped and the leather straps fell open. Feliciano stepped forward to race to Matthew's side, but was grabbed by the arms and shoved face-first against the wall; restraints snapping back into place at Alfred's motion. Feliciano yelled in fear for Matthew. He gasped as Alfred's tail glided its way between his legs, distracting him.

"Ready?" Ivan smiled, watching over the bleeding Matthew. Alfred nodded and began tearing out Feliciano's feathers by the fistful. Feliciano screamed as many of his newly-sprouted blood feathers were broken. Blood smeared all over Feliciano's pure white feathers and Alfred's hands. The damp feathers were thrown to the ground in clumps. Feliciano quivered in shock.

"Hey Ivan, have any extra knifes?" Alfred licked the blood from his hands, leaving Feli shaking and bleeding. Matthew lay quivering on the cold floor in a pool of his own blood. He gathered his remaining strength to look up towards Feliciano.

"F-Feliciano, I love you." Matthew whispered hoarsely before collapsing back onto the ground. Feli sobbed, and Matthew had tears streaming down his cheeks. Feliciano quivered and weakly yelled again, struggling to break free of the restraints.

"Matthew! M-Matthew, oh I love you too! I love you so mu-"Feliciano was cut off by a blade being driven through his thick wings and tacked into the wall. He screamed, trying to dislodge the knives from his wings; to no avail. Alfred cackled, continuing to rip and snap Feliciano's feathers from his wings. Blood splattered everywhere as Feliciano continued to struggle and scream.

His tortured screams caused Matthew to see black dots. They completely covered Matthew's sight, and he blacked out, unaware of what was going on around him. Feliciano screamed louder as Alfred freed the dagger and drove it into the point where Feli's skin and the wing met, attempting to dislocate the wing.

"Since you didn't want to return my feelings for you, I'll make you suffer something worse than heartbreak." Alfred sneered and pulled on the broken wing, nearly ripping it from the socket. Feliciano gave one final blood-curling scream before he too blacked out from the immense pain.

Both Feliciano and Matthew's wings had been torn off, leaving them a bloodied, nearly-dead mess. They had been injected with a sleep serum, to keep them asleep while the Netherworld and Heaven figured out what to do with the couple. Matthew's horns were removed, along with his long tail. Matthew's hair grew back in place from where his horns once were. Feliciano's other wing was torn out, his halo dissipating. Over the course of a few days, their wounds healed, leaving behind smooth white scars. Demons and Angels heal much faster than humans. Sometime during that period, their memories of their human and devil/angel life were removed completely.

* * *

I'm sooo glad i've finally got the time and drive to continue this! i haven't updated in like a month! ;n;


	6. New on Earth

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted and even just read this story! It really means a long it me! I really hope you enjoy this story and if you can, please take the time to review! It always makes me happy. Sorry for the slow going, I'm still trying to figure out where the rest of this story's going, and finals are next week. But hey, I get 2 weeks off! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

A soft breeze ruffled the leaves and brushed against Matthew's skin, stirring him from a deep slumber. He groaned, narrowing his eyes in the evening sunlight. He rubbed his head, running his hands through his hair. He felt as if he had never seen such beautiful colors and never felt anything as soft as his hair. He took a deep breath, the warm air tickling his throat. He smiled widely, taking in his surroundings.

He was sitting in a wheat field, the long stalks swaying in the breeze. He noticed a dent in the wheat about 5 feet from him. He stood up slowly, wobbling a bit on his legs. He cautiously peered into the dent. He saw a tan man, laying face up. His auburn hair was messed up and strewn about. Matthew suddenly remembered the man's name, but was unable to recall anything from earlier that day.

"Feliciano, w-wake up." Matthew's throat was dry, he felt as if he hadn't spoken in years. Feliciano sat up – groaning – and smoothed his hair out.

"Matthew!" Feliciano gasped, smiling at Matthew. Feli jumped up, only to fall back down from vertigo. Matthew walked closer to Feli, helping him up. They held hands, looking around them in wonder.

They had no idea where they were at. It was just an empty wheat field that stretched on what seemed like forever.

"Uhm, I think we're supposed to go this way." Matthew pointed towards the setting sun. "West." He led Feliciano through the wheat, walking for what seemed like an hour, but was only about 10 minutes. They stumbled upon a beaten, paved road. Matthew looked up and down the long, empty stretch of road, frowning. "Maybe we should have gone the other way." Feliciano nodded and squeezed Matthew's hand tight.

They traveled farther down the road, shivering as the sun slid below the horizon. Matthew felt something tug at him, pulling him in the direction they were traveling. They walked on, the sky a deep midnight blue; not a trace of light pollution. Millions of stars light up the sky above them. Feli gazed up at the glittering stars as he and Matthew continued walking along, squeezing his hand tight to keep on a straight path. Matthew's eyes focused on a dim light he saw on a large, square-ish object. It showed a faint yellow glow coming from inside the windows. It was an older home.

Matthew and Feli both stepped up the front concrete steps to the porch. Matthew knocked carefully at the door, more memories of how his body worked flowing to him. A middle-aged man with short brown hair answered the door after a moment.

"Hello?" The man looked…confused.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure we're lost…" Matthew sighed and ran his free hand through his blonde hair.

"Who are you?" The man stared at their intertwined hands. Matthew had a nagging feeling, and he let his hand slip out of Feliciano's grasp.

"I'm Matthew and he's Feliciano. Uhm, I have no idea where we are, we woke up in your wheat field a few minutes ago and I have a feeling we're supposed to find our way into a town?" The man took a closer look at Feli and Matthew, sizing them up. He felt like he could trust them, for they were both young and intelligent. Upon deeming them trustworthy, he stepped outside with the couple.

"Well, How did you get here in the first place?" The man asked, frowning.

"I-I have no idea. I woke up while the sky was still pink and I found my friend next to me." Matthew frowned as his head throbbed slightly, blocking out a memory as he struggled to remember how they got there.

The man was silent for a moment. "I'm assuming you need a place to stay for the night, right?"

"Yes, please!" Matthew jumped at his chance for shelter.

"I guess I can let you sleep in the barn. Just don't mess up the hay or mess with the animals, ok? Hold on a second." The man took another look at the two, who were only dressed in a pair of loose, worn-out jeans, thin t-shirts and old sneakers. Feli's arms were wrapped tightly around himself, goosebumps prominent on his exposed skin. He disappeared in the house and Matt and Feli sat on the cold steps. The man came out a few moments later holding two thick blankets, and had something wrapped in a white paper towel in his hand. "Follow me, ok?"

Matthew and Feli followed the man to the large barn, their warm breath creating thick clouds of white in the freezing air, outside. The warm scent of hot blood and hay swirled around them as they entered the barn. The man pointed them to a loft above them.

"You can sleep here." The man smiled slightly and handed Matthew the paper towel. "My wife said to give you both this, she thought you might be hungry."

"Bread!" Feli gasped, his mouth watering. The man jumped slightly at the sudden outburst. Feli's voice wasn't deep at all, and nearly had the sound of small, silver bells. Feli's voice made the man smile. "Oh, thank you thank you!" Feli lunged forward and hugged the man tight. He stiffened at the contact, and Feli let go slightly dejected.

"Well, maybe you'd like to join us for breakfast tomorrow? I'll come get you when I take the animals out." Matthew and Feli grinned.

"Thank you! You're such a wonderful person! What's your name? I'm Feliciano, and he's Matthew!" Feli smiled widely and hugged Matthew from the side. He was radiating pure happiness.

"U-uhm, Dave." The man began to walk away, smiling slightly. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight! Sleep well!" Feli called and waved to the man as he closed the barn doors. "How about you go first?" Feli stood at the bottom of the tall ladder glancing around him and looking at the animals for a moment, longing to go pet them. "I hope there're no spiders!" Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled, carefully climbing up the wooden latter.

"Feliciano, don't worry. There's only hay up here." Matthew peeked down, holding his hand out for Feli to grab. "It's ok, I'm here. Feli, just give me the bread." Feliciano had been holding onto the bread for dear life since the man had given it to them. Matthew chuckled as Feli warily handed the fresh loaf to him. Feli stepped onto the latter carefully, shaking slightly.

"Feli give me your hand." Matthew held his hand out farther, smiling at the terrified Italian.

"N-no!"

"Please? Trust me, I know you do." Matthew smiled again as Feli climbed a few more steps and held his hand out. "It's ok." Matthew pulled the shaking man up, and Feli nearly jumped into his arms.

"D-dio, I was so scared!" Feli began to cry, and Matthew rubbed his back reassuringly. Feli's shaking slowed, and he yawned loudly. "I'm so…tired." Feli moved to take his shirt and shoes off. Matthew left his shirt on, and kicked off his shoes. Neither of them had socks on. Matthew rearranged the hay bales so they were piled along the walls and under the barn window, leaving them a place to sleep.

Feliciano yawned again and began to sweep the loose pieces of hay from where they would sleep. Once he was done, Matthew laid out the soft, quilted blanket. Feliciano immediately sprawled out on it.

"Hey, leave some room for me!" Matthew smiled and laid next to Feliciano, the smaller man cuddling up to him. He didn't push Feli away, as he would have with any other person. Matthew felt as if Feli definitely wasn't just a friend. He smiled happily at the closeness and trust they shared, and automatically tilted his head down to press his soft lips to Feliciano's. Electricity pulsed through him gently, creating a feeling of pleasure and contentment. They had a strong, deep bond.

"_He's my lover._" Matthew smiled, his heart nearly melting. He loved all these 'new' sensations Feliciano gave him. Love, happiness, trust, and safety. Matthew pulled Feli closer against him, both of them smiling in content. "Goodnight Feliciano. Je t'aime." Matthew liked the way that word just slid out of his mouth. "Je t'aime." Feli leaned up to kiss him gently. The hot blood from the animals rose to the ceiling, keeping the loft warm.

"Mmmn, Ti amo troppo." Feliciano hummed and kissed Matthew softly. He rested his head on Matthew's arm, one of his arms curled against himself; and the other on Matthew's clothed chest. He yawned again as Matthew petted him, and his eyes drifted closed. Matthew pulled the second blanket against them, adjusted himself, and fell asleep; Feliciano tucked safely against him.


End file.
